Tribulation
by HRTseekers
Summary: The Nobody Xaik goes on a quest to destroy his Heartless and retrieve his heart. Please R&R!
1. Into the Abyss

The Heartless stalked their unaware victim. Their prey was a boy whose silver hair glinted in the moonlight as he strode along the alleyway. The dark shadows moved soundlessly over the walls and upon the stone pathway behind the boy. Their target walked into an alleyway. Now the Heartless had an opportunity, they surrounded their victim with malicious determination. They felt the boy's heart; it was strong. It was the perfect meal for a Heartless.

A Large Body Heartless appeared before their victim. His fifteen-year-old dark blue eyes flickered in fear and indecision. He turned to run, but found himself confronted by Shadow and Soldier Heartless. He was trapped and knew there was no escape. His mind scrambled in his fear-triggered indecisiveness. He slowly came upon the answer. He would fight.

Before he had time to react, the Heartless were upon him. Shadows swarmed over him, Soldiers spun clumsily at him and the Large Body rushed closer. The painful blows hurt not his body, but his soul. His spirit wore down. He couldn't take much more of this pain. And then…

He could feel the cold…

He could feel…

Xaik felt himself fall into darkness. He felt a searing pain in his chest, but couldn't make sense of it. He watched as his heart leave his body, and felt a dark presence divide itself from his mind.

He came to rest upon the stone pathway on which the Heartless had attacked him. He should feel anger. He should feel sadness. He should feel hate. Why could he not feel? The confusion in his mind triggered his form to respond. He sensed a new object in his hand. A shadow of a sword prickled his cold hand. He sensed the sword; he sensed the power he now had. He had the capacity for the revenge he sought he could strike fear into those who had hurt him and not feel a thing. He could destroy the Heartless; he could do so much now.

He could not understand though, why had this happened? What had _truly_ happened to him? He wished the emptiness to leave; he wished to feel, but nothing remained within him to feel. He knew he could fake his emotions, if only he could fool himself.

His mind calmed with tremendous ease. There were no emotions left. He was an empty shell. He knew that he could wait, he could wait forever; instinctively he knew that tomorrow he could find the answers to this madness. His intuition told him that something would happen soon, so very soon. By that time he would be ready, he knew that beyond his small town there were hordes of Heartless, and countless victims, such as himself.

His meticulous mind now picked up on a target in his new quest for revenge. His sword called for the flesh of the Heartless, it wished to feast on the turmoil of battle. The thirst would be quenched.

Xaik walked out into the shadows of his personal abyss, would he ever be able to feel, _truly_ feel, again?


	2. Vengeance’s Vigilance

Xaik's shadowy sword slashed through the Heartless' dark bodies. He knew that he had to destroy them. He knew it was what these creatures had done to him that had made him such as he was now. Xaik felt the darkness of his sword reach out, searching for the heart that had been taken from him. Fury fed the blade's strength, he felt with each slain Heartless his sword grew in both power and malice.

His soul was stronger, body invincible, mind sharper than ever. He had become the epitome of destruction. He felt revenge enter his mind again; he wished to have back his heart. What is the darkness truly, what was that darkness that I saw?

It had been a year since Xaik had become a Nobody, since he had been attacked by the darkness, the Heartless. Forever after he had found revenge, never-ending. Time for revenge was infinite. Heartless could not kill him now. He was immune; he could kill every single Heartless he had ever seen all at once now. Periodically his Heartless would call through the door to darkness to him. Where is the door do darkness? The door would be the key to finding his heart. He had all the time in the world to find the door and then his heart.

The Heartless fled from the blade, and their new victim. The Heartless had not existed in the town of Heartland in many numbers because of this demon of the night. His blade feared not the flesh of the demons. His soul could not feel fear, could not feel the pain inflicted upon him. Yet the Heartless always came back for another beating.

Five shadows, two soldiers, and a large body; was this the only challenge they could present? A quick flick of the sword and he destroyed one shadow, two on the left now two on the right now. One flick with the right, two gone, the sword teleported between Xaik's two hands and simultaneously assaulted the other two shadows. Xaik slashed through one soldier as the other came up behind him. Xaik turned around and shot a small touch of firaga into the face of the small Heartless destroying it instantly. The large body rushed at Xaik but it was too slow, Xaik flipped over it's head landing on it's back and stabbing it through killing it instantly. Game over.

Xaik felt his Heartless call to him. _'My Nobody why do you slaughter my followers?'_

"Demon you cannot stop a Nobody, I feel not fear. My soul my mind slaughter your kind. Come to me yourself, give me what I want and your foolish Heartless can live. I will kill them all I would kill you if you came here now," Xaik replied

_'Fool, you cannot kill a Heartless Lord; you died because of a few little Heartless, a couple shadows could kill you.'_

"They killed you too. But never again… Now I am a spirit wandering with a purpose, to kill those that killed me, to kill you," Xaik refuted

_'If you are so strong come to my world, fight your fears, if you truly wish revenge.'_

A long passageway to a dark door appeared before Xaik. This was the door to darkness the tool of the demise of his Heartless. As he entered the pathway Heartland disappeared from behind him. Xaik was dressed in a dark leather mask of Nobody silver his silver hair coming out of the back; his dark cloak was of normal Nobody fashion, except without the classic hood. His shadow sword felt the danger coming, a Heartless. a giant Heartless. A challenge. Pulling off the mask revealed Xaik's blue eye and the dark grayish scar running through his now white left eye. He had gotten the scar from his Heartless almost a year before when it escaped into the door to darkness.

Xaik's calculating eye noted the Heartless's weakness. It seemed as if this Heartless had snakes growing out of its head and an empty heart space in its center.

"Come demon" shouted the Nobody.

The Heartless was confused by the bravery of its new adversary. The Heartless shot darkness from its body to destroy the foolish challenger.

Amazingly the boy stood there still. "Is that all?" he asked.

The Heartless was infuriated. It punched down at the boy, as it shot out orbs of darkness.

Yet the boy was now standing on the Heartless's shoulder. "Nice attack, but now it's my turn," the boy said.

The shadowy sword appeared from thin air. It was time to destroy the Heartless. With a halfhearted slash through the Heartless's face Xaik mortally wounded the Heartless. Then with a whisper he finished it, and the Heartless was engulfed in fire. Pulling the silver mask back over his face Xaik walked down the corridor down to the door to darkness.

The door opened and Xaik walked inside.


End file.
